


Minutiate

by Kanzakiii



Series: ORIGINAL [3]
Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Agatha - Freeform, Akutagawa, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Charles Dickens - Freeform, F/M, Fitzgerald - Freeform, Franz Kafka References, Fyodor Dotoevsky, Jane Austen - Freeform, Johnny as cameo, Literature lover! Doyoung, Shakespeare, a little bit DoJeong, edgar allan poe - Freeform, kafka, kasir!Sejeong, osamu dazai - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzakiii/pseuds/Kanzakiii
Summary: Sejeong telah kehilangan hitungan, hingga akhirnya dia membuat sebuah list.





	Minutiate

Sejeong telah kehilangan hitungan sejak lama. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi datang menyambangi toko buku tempatnya bekerja. Oh, tidak—ini tak ada hubungan dengan keberadaannya sebagai pegawai kasir. Pemuda berkemeja flannel kotak-kotak itu melintas setelah menitipkan tas ransel di bagian penitipan, langkahnya lebar-lebar mendatangi rak khusus sastra dan novel terjemahan. Sosoknya masih terlihat di antara rak-rak, sesekali membungkuk, berlutut—bahkan jongkok—atau kadang berjinjit menggapai sebuah buku di tingkatan teratas. Sejeong dalam hati mengagumi postur jangkung kurus pemuda itu, yang dengan mudahnya mencapai rak paling atas hanya dengan _berjinjit_.

“Orang itu datang lagi?”

Sejeong mendapati bosnya menekuk wajah, terang-terangan tak menyukai keberadaan pemuda itu yang tak membawa keuntungan baginya.

“Aku tak masalah kalau dia waktu itu datang karena berteduh, membunuh waktu sambil membaca satu-dua buku. Tapi ini sudah ke sekian kali dia datang dan bahkan dia tak membeli satupun buku di tempat ini,” omel bosnya. “Setidaknya, kalau dia tak punya uang, dia bisa membaca gratis di perpustakaan.”

“Mungkin dia ingin memastikan sesuatu sebelum benar-benar membeli, Pak.” Sejeong sekarang merasa bingung mengapa harus repot-repot membela (— _apa itu bisa disebut membela_ ) pemuda asing itu.

“Ya, memeriksa apakah harga buku itu tak akan membuatnya hanya makan nasi garam.” Kemudian bosnya pergi setelah memastikan pekerja di balik mesin kasir bekerja dengan baik. Bertepatan dengan itu, pemuda tadi melangkah sambil menyembunyikan tangan di saku-saku celana, berpapasan dengan bosnya yang melentingkan tatapan tak suka. Namun, agaknya bos Sejeong sedikit merasa terintimidasi akibat jauhnya perbedaan tinggi badan keduanya dan pemuda itu seolah tak takut, malah menatap balik bosnya dengan sorot dingin. Mina yang berjaga di penitipan barang tergopoh mencarikan ransel pemuda itu, membiarkannya berlalu tanpa mengucap _terima kasih_ dan meninggalkan toko buku di tengah distrik belanja.

 

*

 

Dua hari berselang, pemuda itu datang lagi. Kali ini ia memakai kemeja biru muda yang bagian lengannya dilinting sesiku—menampilkan betapa padat otot lengan—dan kaos oblong putih di balik kemeja yang tak dikancingkan itu. Mina menukar tas ransel dengan kartu penitipan. Pemuda itu kemudian melenggang memasuki sela antara rak novel terjemahan dan sastra.

“Psst, Sejeong. Gantikan aku memeriksa stok di rak sastra ya?” bujuk Sana.

“Hah? Kan tugasku ada di kasir. Tidak, deh.”

“Kumohooon. Aku tak berani mendekat kalau cowok itu masih di sana. Ya, ya?” Sana bersikeras memohon. Wajahnya memelas tampak sangat nelangsa. Sejeong sendiri sebenarnya tak keberatan, hanya saja emosi bosnya akhir-akhir ini tak terprediksi. Dia malas menghadapi bosnya dan segala amarah kalau beliau mendapati yang berjaga di kasir adalah Sana.

“Tidak deh. Kau tahu emosi bos sekarang sedang tidak stabil. Bisa kena amuk kita semua.”

“Jangan khawatir. Tadi bos sedang keluar dan dipastikan tak akan kembali sampai toko tutup karena dia menitipkan kunci tadi,” gadis itu menjawab senang, merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa dijadikan alasan buat Sejeong. “Mau ya?”

Sejeong membuang napas, mengangguk dua kali. Gadis di hadapannya memekik riang, lantas memberikan _clipboard_ berisi daftar buku mana yang harus diperiksa stoknya. Maka dari itu, Sejeong melangkah menuju rak novel terjemahan dan sastra.

Pemuda itu masih ada di sana, tengah bersandar pada dinding di antara dua rak. Tangannya memegang sebuah novel terjemahan yang tak lebih besar dari satu telapak tangannya. Sejeong memulai tugas dadakannya, tangan menyusuri deretan buku-buku. Oh, mereka hampir kehabisan _Kappa_ , juga antologi puisi, dan—oh, buku-buku Jane Austen akhir-akhir ini dicari banyak orang. Sisanya— _Oliver Twist, Macbeth, No Longer Human,_ juga _The Great Gatsby_ —masih ada. Sejeong menuliskan sesuatu sebelum mundur selangkah, hendak beranjak memeriksa rak—

 

 

“Ouch!”

Pucuk hidungnya diserang nyeri dan aroma semacam campuran _mint_ dan petrikor—perpaduan aneh yang _anehnya_ sangat cocok di hidung Sejeong. Ia mengusap hidung, berupaya mengenyahkan pedih.

“Oh, maafkan aku.” Suara halus itu membuyarkan rentetan omelan dalam benak Sejeong. Pemuda—sumber gejolak emosi labil bosnya—tadi tengah menatapnya khawatir. “Punggungku tadi mengenaimu. Aku minta maaf.”

Sejeong mundur, tangan masih bertengger di hidung sementara tangan lain memeluk _clipboard_ di depan dada sebagai bentuk proteksi diri. Gila, cowok ini tinggi sekali. _Pantas saja bosnya merasa_ sedikit _gentar_. Tak menemukan satupun kata untuk merespons, ia hanya mengangguk.

Pemuda itu mengembus napas tipis, raut wajah khawatirnya berubah lega. Tak berminat terjebak dalam situasi canggung, dia berbalik lagi, memamerkan punggung tegap—tak ditutupi ransel, kali ini Sejeong lihat untuk kali pertama. Dia berjinjit mengembalikan buku, lalu beralih memindai rak untuk mencari buku lain. Kalau Sejeong ingat, hampir setiap pemuda ini datang dia selalu melihat sesuatu di rak sebelah kiri yang dikuasai buku-buku Fyodor Dotoevsky, Poe, Kafka, Agatha Christie, dan entah siapa lagi namanya Sejeong tidak baham betul, juga, dia tidak paham kenapa bosnya memisahkan _genre_ mereka dengan novel terjemahan yang _genre_ ceritanya lebih ringan.

_Ah, tidak penting, sih_ , batin Sejeong. Ia menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat, lalu mengatakan pada Sana untuk melakukan _restock_ secepatnya.

 

*

 

Pemuda itu datang lagi, tujuh hari berikutnya. Kali ini bosnya tak banyak bicara, hanya menatap sekilas sebelum berlalu begitu saja. Bedanya, kali ini dia datang bersama seseorang yang tak kalah tinggi darinya. Jarak kepala mereka lumayan jauh—sekitar enam senti, mungkin?

Seperti biasa, Mina akan menyambut lebih dulu, menyerahkan kartu tanda penitipan sebagai ganti dua ransel. Keduanya melangkah memasuki rak novel terjemahan.

Sekilas, Sejeong mendengar suara lantang seseorang dari rak tadi.

_“Yaa, yang benar saja kau menghabiskan waktu membaca buku-buku ini? Harusnya kau ‘kan—”_

_“Diam,_ Hyung. _”_

_“Ck, ck, ck, Dongyoung, aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.”_

 

Suara berisik itu diasumsikan berasal dari pita suara si pemuda jangkung asing. Sejeong manggut-manggut sendiri. _Oh, jadi namanya Dongyoung_.

Menjelang pukul enam petang, keduanya keluar dari arah berbeda. Dongyoung—seperti biasa. Memang apa yang bisa Sejeong harapkan—tak membawa satu bukupun, hanya menemani orang yang dipanggil _Hyung_ ini membayar lima buah _drawing pen_ dan satu _sketch book_.

Lagi, begitu mereka meninggalkan kasir, beranjak mengambil tas masing-masing, samar Sejeong mendengar _Hyung-_ nya Dongyoung berkata, _“Yang itu ya? Ah, matamu jeli sekali. Yuta saja kalah.”_

*

 

Tiga hari berselang, Dongyoung kembali datang. Berbeda dengan biasanya, dia tersenyum kecil menanggapi sapaan Mina. Gadis di balik meja penitipan barang itu sama syoknya, tetapi pipinya dihiasi rona merah setelahnya.

Dongyoung berjalan menuju rak—oh, apa Sejeong tidak salah lihat—dia tidak masuk rak novel terjemahan! Rasanya Sejeong hampir melotot waktu pemuda itu melewati raknya, malah memasuki rak _teenlit_ yang berseberangan dengan rak komik. Tunggu, _teenlit_? Apa yang membuat Dongyoung banting stir membaca bacaan kawula muda?

Namun, wajahnya kelihatan tak enak. Seperti perpaduan bingung dan … geli? Dongyoung berkali-kali mengitari rak itu. Satu kali dia berhenti dan mengambil satu buku bersegel plastik. Dia membalik bukunya demi membaca sinopsis, berakhir meletakkan lagi buku itu dan memasang raut geli.

Kali ini premis Sejeong sampai pada titik di mana dia yakin Dongyoung berprofesi sebagai penulis, atau pengamat buku. Dia mencoba membaca satu-dua _teenlit_ untuk referensi tulisan atau semacamnya, tetapi tak menemukan hasil memuaskan. Oh, Sejeong tahu beberapa _teenlit_ dengan kadar adegan romantis terbatas. Dia bisa merekomendasikan beberapa judul pada Dongyoung kalau pemuda itu—

_Tunggu, mengapa pula aku repot-repot merekomendasikan sesuatu?_

Apalagi status mereka saat ini adalah _pegawai kasir_ dan _pengunjung_. Mereka hanya bicara sekali, sewaktu Sejeong menabrak punggungnya. Bukankah bakal aneh jika dia tiba-tiba merekomendasikan beberapa judul, mengingat selama ini Dongyoung tidak tahu Sejeong—secara tidak sadar—mengamati bacaannya.

Dongyoung berakhir pulang dengan wajah kusut. Terlihat lebih buruk ketika membaca sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

 

*

 

Oke, Sejeong mulai merasa dia menyia-nyiakan waktu. Rasanya dia sedikit menyesal menatap satu lembar _notes_ -nya yang penuh ditulisi berbagai judul novel remaja. Ia mengembus napas, menyobek kertas itu dan melipatnya masuk selipan saku. Kali ini dia bertukar posisi dengan Sana. Ia menyusuri rak khusus buku anak, mendata stok buku, mana yang harus distok ulang, mana yang perlu dimundurkan karena segel plastiknya rusak dan nantinya diganti yang baru.

Sekali lagi, Dongyoung datang. Wajahnya sedikit kusut kala melewati rak novel terjemahan. Kebetulan yang _sangat luar biasa_ , mereka bertemu ketika Sejeong baru memasuki kawasan novel remaja. Anehnya, wajah Dongyoung terlihat aneh. Seperti kau sedang menahan kentut di perpustakaan dan seperti dia habis menelan tanah. Tatapan mereka bertemu sekilas sebelum pemuda itu mengalihkan mata, membungkuk di satu deret berisi _light novel_. Lagi-lagi dia terlihat kurang puas sehabis membaca sinopsis, sekarang Dongyoung hanya asal menarik buku bersampul tak mencolok, membaca sinopsisnya, membuka halaman secara acak, lalu dikembalikan.

“Err, permisi,” Sejeong berjalan mendekat.

Di luar dugaan, Dongyoung terlonjak. Ini agak membuat Sejeong tersinggung—dikira dia itu Sadako? Kenapa dia sekaget itu saat dipanggil Sejeong. Pemuda itu menelan ludah. “Ya?”

“Sepertinya aku sering melihatmu di bagian novel terjemahan,” Sejeong memulai, sebisa mungkin menjaga agar dia tak terdengar mengerikan. “Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku melihatmu di sini,” sambungnya.

“Apa? Oh— … aku mencari suasana baru,” balasan Dongyoung terdengar seperti dia berusaha berkilah, tapi gagal.

_Suasana baru apanya. Kau terlihat seperti orang sakit perut di sini_. Sejeong menekan perasaan mengutarakan kalimat barusan. “Benarkah? Ah, apa jangan-jangan kau ini penulis? Kau mencari suasana baru untuk bahan tulisanmu ya?” Sejeong manggut-manggut sok paham.

“Hah?” Mata Dongyoung membulat sekilas, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti kelinci kebingungan. “Oh ….” Dia seakan bingung ingin merespons seperti apa.

“Oh, iya, benar. Aku sebenarnya punya rekomendasi beberapa judul.” Sejeong merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan lipatan sobekan _notes_ -nya. “Ini ceritanya cukup bagus, dan yang ini ada sedikit unsur _science fiction_ -nya. Oh, tapi jangan khawatir—semua novel ini unsur romensnya sedikit, hanya sebagai bumbu pelengkap saja. Kupikir kau tidak terlalu suka cerita _fluff_ mengingat kau seringnya membaca buku—eh.” Mata Sejeong meruak. “Apa aku terdengar menakutkan?”

“Hah?”

“Ya … kau tahu, seperti aku mengamatimu dari jauh. Apa aku terdengar begitu?”

Dongyoung tertegun sejenak. ekspresi itu luruh diganti senyum kecil. “Sama sekali tidak. Dan, apa aku boleh membawa kertas ini?” ujung telunjuk Dongyoung menyentuh sedikit tepian kertas.

“Tentu.” Demi apa, baik Sejeong maupun Dongyoung berwajah seperti orang habis menelan cabe satu kilo saat tangan mereka tak sengaja bersinggungan. “Omong-omong, namaku Sejeong.”

“Ah ….” Dongyoung sekejap melirik _nametag_ di dada gadis itu. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan. “Dongyoung.”

“Senang berkenalan denganmu. Dan—kalau bukumu sudah jadi, katakan supaya aku bisa membacanya duluan. Oke?”

Sebenarnya dugaan Sejeong _sangat salah_. Dongyoung tak pernah suka novel remaja dalam _genre_ apapun. Namun, apa dia bisa mengeluh kala akhirnya— _benar-benar, akhirnya_ —berkenalan langsung dengan gadis bernama Sejeong ini. Mungkin, di pertemuan selanjutnya dia tidak harus memaksa memasuki bagian novel remaja untuk mengobrol dengannya. Dan mungkin di pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya, mereka akan mengobrol sedikit lebih lama di lain tempat—restoran atau bioskop, mungkin.

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan tambahan:  
> • Minutiate : The small, precise details that makes one unique; the finer points and subtleties. Di sini maksudnya pas Sejeong secara nggak sadar merhatiin Dongyoung yang seneng baca novel terjemahan.  
> • Kappa : Karya Akutagawa Ryuunosuke.  
> • Oliver Twist : Karya Charles Dickens.  
> • Macbeth : Karya Shakespeare.  
> • Jane Austen : Penulis Pride and Prejudice.  
> • No Longer Human (人間失格, Ningen Shikkaku) : Karya Osamu Dazai.  
> • The Great Gatsby : Karya F. Scott Fitzgerald.  
> • Fyodor Dotoevsky : Sastrawan Rusia terbesar, yang karya-karyanya menimbulkan dampak yang panjang terhadap fiksi abad ke-20. Karya-karyanya seringkali menampilkan tokoh-tokoh dalam keadaan yang putus asa dan pikiran yang sangat ekstrem, sehingga memperlihatkan pemahaman yang luar biasa tentang psikologi manusia serta analisis yang mendalam mengenai keadaan politik, sosial, dan spiritual di Rusia pada masanya.  
> • Poe (Edgar Allan Poe) : Penyair, cerpenis, editor, kritikus, dan salah satu pemimpin Gerakan Romantik Amerika. Dikenal karena karya-karya macabre-nya, Poe merupakan salah satu praktisi awal penulisan cerita pendek di Amerika dan perintis karya fiksi detektif dan kriminal.  
> • Kafka (Franz Kafka) : Seorang novelis dan cerpenis Bahasa Jerman yang berpengaruh dari abad 20. Penulisan karya-karyanya yang unik telah dianggap memberi pengaruh besar pada sastra barat  
> • Agatha Christie : seorang penulis fiksi kriminalInggris. Dia juga menulis kisah-kisah roman dengan nama Mary Westmacott.  
> • Teenlit (Teen Literature) : Sastra bertema kehidupan remaja dengan segala macam kisah yang memang dialami oleh remaja pada umumnya.  
> • Light Novel : Sejenis novel yang sering ditujukan untuk pembaca remaja usia sekolah menengah. Novel jenis ini biasanya panjangnya berkisar 40.000–50.000 kata (LN pendek panjangnya kurang lebih sama dengan novella), sangat jarang melebihi 200 halaman, seringkali diterbitkan dengan jadwal rapat, dan seringkali disertai ilustrasi. Cerita LN sering terlebih dahulu dimuat secara bersambung di majalah sebelum diterbitkan dalam bentuk buku.  
> • Science fiction (Fiksi ilmiah) : suatu bentuk fiksi spekulatif yang terutama membahas tentang pengaruh sains dan teknologi yang diimajinasikan terhadap masyarakat dan para individual. Batasan dari genre ini tidak pernah diterangkan dengan jelas, dan garis pembatas antara sub-genre-nya tidaklah tetap.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Akhirnya seri ini kembali berlanjut setelah lama dilupakan (wOI). AHAHAHA, ENGGAKLAH. Sebenernya, untuk ide ceritanya udah ada lumayan banyak, tapi yang susah itu masukin karakternya since seri ini pairnya co/ce aka straight dan aku nggak begitu banyak ngikutin BG dan GG, jadi ceritanya dimasukin buat seri lain HAHAHA (mengelak).
> 
>  
> 
> Kuucapkan selamat datang buat para pembaca sekalian dan makasih udah mampir, makasih udah meng-kudos, dan makasih udah ngasi komentar. Sampai ketemu di cerita (dan seri) berikutnya~


End file.
